UhOH! ShutUP!
by Aqua279
Summary: oh goth here i go again! this is a silly stupid story that fang would kill me for. oh well. u don'thave to like it, there's even pairing suggestions in here that even I don't support so just ignore my wierd ways. that's spelled wrong. well enjoy. -Izzy


UH-OH! SHUT UP!

By Izzy/ Aqua279

Chapter one.

I walked down the hall of Dr. Martinez's house (Mom for future reference.) and felt the need to look into Fangs room. I think he was listening to the iPod we got off of a whitecoat a while back, but who knows? We all have iPods now so what do I care? Well I did, because I wanted to ask him something. About someone outside the flock. That I met today at the park with Angel and Nudge. SO there! Plus he's my bffl. Oh goth, who ever thought I would be saying that? I really need to grow up now! News flash on the mr channel!! Max has gone crazy!!

Anyways, I walked towards his door, pausing when I smelled cookies baking from downstairs. What to do what to do?? I sighed and pushed Fangs door open, wanting nothing more than to turn around and go back downstairs to get my cookies. Fang was sitting at his desk, face darker in color and he looked like he was holding in laughter. Which was weird for him but whatever. He was listening to his iPod and he WAS mouthing the words. He seemed to notice me and paused his music, looking at me expectantly.

"Uh…whatcha listening to??" I asked, hoping not to sound too guilty.

"Shut up and sleep with me." He growled. I let my eyes pop open before hurriedly closing the door and my mind so that Angel wouldn't hear. He's being sarcastic. That's it, that's all. I bolted downstairs and stuffed my mouth with cookies and milk.

"What's wrong with you Max? I can hear you hyperventilating." Iggy said, 'looking' in my direction.  
"Nuffink. Tu hearf me eafing." I said, swallowing. Oh well, he got it.

"Whatever. Do you remember where I left my iPod?" he asked, standing up.  
"Where you always do- your back pocket." I said with a grimace.

_**Fang POV**_

I really wondered what Max was so freaked out about earlier. I mean, I was just listening to it because Gazzy put it on my iPod, and said to listen to it alone. Oh well. I went to go nonchalantly go find her in her room, but she wasn't in there or downstairs so I crept to Iggys' room, him needing more creeping than others because his hearing is so good. I opened the door to see his face slightly flushed and his hair all over the place. Yikes.

"Iggy? It's Fang." I said- aduh, who else would it be? Oh well I tend to be an idiot sometimes.

"I wanna take you to the gay bar! I've got something to put in you! I wanna take you to the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar! I will spend all of your money at the gay-gay bar!! You're a superstar…at the gay bar…you're a superstar….at the gay bar. You're a superstar…at the gay bar gay bar gay bar!! You're a superstar at the gay-gay bar! I wanna take you to the gay bar, gay bar! I wanna take you to the gay bar! I've got something to put in you!" I jumped back at his singing and slammed the door shut. This is so weird. Gay bar? I don't even want to know. Angel laughed from downstairs, loudly enough for the whole house and obviously wanted us to. Ella seemed to know what whom ever thought and laughed too. I sulked back to my room, feeling so weirded out that my head hurt. Max was ignoring me, Iggy is singing some sort of Gay bar song to me and Angel is laughing about all of this. How am I supposed to deal with this? Well of course, I'm going to listen to music. What song, what song? I know! Hannah Montana' Best of Both Worlds! Ahh but the gullible and stupid are so easy to please. NO I will not listen to that because it is not even in the iPod that is mine. It is not only an annoying song but it is also demasculating. But I will listen to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' Damn Regret.

_**The moon is shining bright.**_

_**The moon is feeling right.**_

_**I'll kiss you on your neck**_

_**People will stare but we won't care.**_

I sighed, thinking of who this song could represent. Hmm…I do like the next few lines for Max and me…and the flock!

_**We're high above the ground**_

_**We're nowhere to be found, **_

_**And powered by your adrenaline **_

_**Fuel up and go again! Again I am repeating myself…**_

I thought about it, deciding that this could secretly be my song for Max and me…and the flock!! I groaned loudly, ignoring the pounding in my left temple.

_**And I know when it's time for you to sit and pretend.**_

_**Damn regret- I'll try to forget**_

_**But don't worry about me because I'm **_

Someone pulled my headphones out of my ears and snapped in my face. I looked up and saw Ella, glad that I was listening to a normal song this time.

"Yeah?" I asked, snatching my headphones back and turning the iPod off.

"Why is Max not here?" She demanded. I looked at the clock. Eight thirty. Usually she's here making Angel and Gazzy go to sleep.

"I don't know. What am I? Her baby sitter?" I asked, standing up and flicking the light on.

"No, but you ARE her bffl and I figured you'd know where she went. Doesn't she like tell you everything?" She asked, looking at me with a dark glare. I understood why she was in such a snappy mood- Max missing made me anxious too.

"She's on her date Ella. I'll explain in my room. C'mon." Nudge said happily from the room. Ella grinned and waved to me, bouncing off with Nudge-AKA -motor-mouth-worry-killer-and-mood-spoiler. I learned from our first few weeks here- they thought Max should go out on more dates. I disagreed and Iggy didn't care while Angel agreed whole heartedly and Gazzy didn't give a damn. I had a Max worthy snap decision and jumped out my window, snapping my wings open. This is a dangerous mission and it is highly hazardous. Because if Max sees me, I'm baked chicken.

-

-

---vj---- -- ------

**K guys did u like that? I did. Lmao gay bar is one of my fav funny songs. So is shut up and sleep with me. RandR!!! **


End file.
